Flowers of a Ghost
by ClearAsCrystal24
Summary: Everyone is cruel too luna lovegood. But what if they knew the real luna? what if they knew her secret?


**Chapter 1 - Luna's Secret**

_**Luna Lovegood loved taking walks in the park everyday near her house. It was a great place to be, just a great place to let go of all her troubles. Her peaceful haven. She could tell it was getting late for the sun was setting, she sat down in the grass for just a minute to glaze at the wonderful view. She knew she should be leaving soon, Her father would wonder where she was. Luna sighed as she got up from her favoriate spot at the park, and started her long walk home down privet drive. That's where harry potter lives. He lives right down the street from me. She smiled as she walked on, thinking of him always made her smile and blush. She had a crush on him. But she knew she would never have a chance with harry. For one reason he is going out with ginny weasely, and another it seemed like she didn't exist too him. She would give him a smile and a wave in classes, but he doesn't seem to notice her at all.**_

_**Which was fine for luna was used to all of this. She was used to the fact that she didn't exist at all. At school she was teased and the kids were so cruel. Especially Ginny weasely. Luna sighed thinking about the time she woke up with gum in her hair. Yes Ginny did it. She knew she did it, because at the time of the incident she was smiling. Didn't say anything at all but smiled , and that's how Luna knew. **_

_**Luna looked both ways before crossing the street, and she stopped and looked up at her house. The house in which she grew up in with pure hatred. Yes her father would yell at her at her, for no apparate reason . Hit her because he knew he could, and she could tell that he loved having that kind of power over her. She just wanted too die, runaway from everything. Run away from all her problems and be free. But she didn't know how too be free, she didn't know how too be happy. **_

_**She opened the front door slowly, but she didn't expect what happened next. She felt heat in her face as the fist smacked across her cheek.**_

"**WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT COMING HOME SO LATE?" her father didn't let her answer as he punched her face again, breaking her nose. It was so painful and she could feel the blood run down her cheeks along with her tears.**

"**WHAT! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DESERVE! YOU DESERVE THIS LUNA!" he grabbed her hair by a handful, making her cry out in pain. He drags her to the basement and chains her up to the walls. **

"**Please daddy I didn't mean too, please don't hurt me again…" She pleaded as she cried. But her father wouldn't listen to her and he turned away from her to go get a whip from his drawer.**

**Luna cried out in pain again as she felt the first blow come down on her. Her father 's face was filled with anger as he continued to beat her.**

"**I SAID SHUT UP! OR DO I HAVE TO PUNISH YOU FOR THAT!" he yelled and Luna stopped crying immediately. She tried thinking of her place of haven. Where she could see the beautiful sunset, the afterglow. But she couldn't really think of that, she was in so much pain.**

"**That's a good girl.. Be a good girl for daddy and take your punishment!" He whispered the words as he trashed out at her again. Luna's mind was blank, she didn't know what too think about too distract her from the nightmare she was in.**

**After what seemed like hours he stopped. Luna dared to look at the man she called a father. He stared at her with a pleased look on his face. She knew he enjoyed torturing her, loved watching her break. But why? Why does he hate me so much? What did I do to deserve this?**

**Then she was alone and he was gone. But that's the way she liked it. She loved being by herself too think about her horrible life. To most people home is like a safe place a great place too spend time with family. Not Luna. Her home life is full of hatred , abuse and neglect.**

**I wish mom was still alive then maybe dad would love me. Her mother was wonderful. She was only eight when she died from an explosion. Luna's eyes filled once more with tears. Everytime she thought of her mother she would cry. She needed comfort and love, like everybody else. So why cant I ? why cant I be happy?**

**Because you don't deserve Life luna , you are worthless. You should just kill yourself, that would make everyone around you happy. But she knew that wasn't true… Neville loved her. Her boyfriend of 3 years. They have been friends for like ever since they arrived at Hogwarts. She was glad someone loved her, that someone cared. She couldn't believe someone actually cared about her well being. She smiled as she felt hope form inside her heart again.**

**She couldn't wait to see Neville again at school, they lived so far away from each other. He always made her laugh, when she was sad. And he knew about her home problems so well. He would write everyday , long letters filled with love. And that alone made her happy, it made her want too live her life headstrong.**

**She looked around the room she was in…this was her room. The basement. She had a bucket to wash in, but she rarely was allowed to take a bath. She had to ask her father if she could. Her bed consisted of a small hard cot. It got so cold down her even if she had a bigger blanket it wouldn't help at all. She wasn't allowed to eat but every two days, and she would only get that if she got her chores done.**

**So she did what she was told, of fear of being beaten or worse…killed. Sometimes She felt that would probably be the best thing to do. Too just commit suicide, but then she remembered Neville. Her sweet Neville, what would she do with out his love? He was her only true friend anywhere. And she wasn't going too leave him alone on this earth.**

**She dreaded going back to school, facing all the teasing and taunts from the others. And how they thought of her as a weirdo. She took all of it, from the beatens to the words of horror. She took it all in, and never let it out. Until she was alone. when she was alone she would let her emotions, let go.**

**But of course she would rather be at school than at home. At least she was well feed, and could take a bath anytime she wanted.**

**wouldn't have to ask no one those things, I could just do it myself. The teachers are great too me there too, professor snape is the nicest teacher. Everyone thought he was kind of creepy and mean. well he isn't. He is not creepy at all he is just different like luna was. He may yell a lot but that's because the kids misbehave or don't pay attention in class.I have grown to love him like a father, but a refuse too tell him about what goes on at home.**

**What would he think of me then? What would happen to me? I would be sent to a foster home and not be able to go too Hogwarts again. And I cant do that too either Neville nor professor snape, they both need me there. I cant tell anyone my secret, it must stay a secret or the consequences will be severe.**

**She layed her head on the cot she called a bed, shivering from the cold and damp room. She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately, dreaming about peaceful things….**

_Luna dreamed on not knowing someone was looking through her window…they saw what happened to luna. They know her horrible secret, but will it be a secret for long?_

( A/N- OKAY THIS IS THE FIRST WILL BE NO MORE ACTUALL PHYSICAL ABUSE SO THAT'S GREAT NEWS RIGHT? AND PLZ EXCUSE MY ENGLISH IT IS NOT WE NOW KNOW SOMEONE WAS WATCHING LUNA BEING BEATING…BUT WHO IS THIS MSYTERY PERSON? HMMM READ AND REVIEW)


End file.
